Professor Dumbledore's Letter to Fanfiction
by Vixin2
Summary: The tales that fanfiction author that have portrayed him in a negative way have recently come to light


Dear Authors, Fanfiction Writers and types of Harry Potter Fans,

First of all, I would like to say that I am deeply flattered as to how many of you have supported me when I came out. It was'nt too easy for me, but your support has been helpful none the less. True, there are those who are not as open minded, and are as understanding of differences and diversity when it comes to homosexuality and race as Voldemort is to those who are of muggle parentage.

However, there have been certain ideas that have been popping up that my colleague and friend, Minerva has revealed to me. The reason being is that she thought that I had the right to know, and I am very glad she did.

First of all is the idea of my relationship with Harry Potter.

I would like to start off by saying that I do not see him as my own weapon against Voldemort. If anything, I would consider him a friend, maybe even a grandson. True, I knew he was not going to be as loved by his relatives as Mr. Dudley Dursley, but if I had even the slightest inkling that Harry would be physically abused, and there I say sexually as well, I would have seen to it if I could have that someone of the order or a skilled wizard would have taken in young Harry if the Dursley's were more unfit to take care of the boy. Child abuse is something I and the teachers frown upon. I would also like to add that if Harry or someone else told me that Harry was being beaten and sexually abused, neither I nor anyone else who knows the boy well would just say he was looking for attention. Harry has never given me a reason to think he was lying to me so if he were to tell me that any of these things were true, why should I not believe him?

On the matter of sexual abuse, another matter comes to mind. I have never been, and never will be, attracted in a romantic or sexual manner to any of my students, particularly first or second years, since they seem to be a popular target for me in your eyes. The only person I have ever loved was Grindelwald, but it seemed that it was really just a onesided love.

Another matter that has come to light is that some of you think that I am actually an evil fiend only pretending to be good, and that I plan to take over the world or something of similar nonsense. Might I remind you that a certain ex-Minister for Magic had similar ideas, that I was planning on taking his place when I was trying to warn everyone that Voldemort had returned. Might I stress the point that he is no longer the Minister?

I would also like to countinue on the matter of people believing I, my colleagues, the order and Harry Potter's friends and in general everyone, would just ignore Harry, or stop being his friends for reasons such as trouble finding him, or making friends with Slytherins. I think I can speak for all when I say that would never happen. True, Mr. Weasley had a brief falling out with Harry, but they were able to reconcile in the end. As for making friends with Slytherins, I do not see why that should bother me, or the teachers, or anyone really. All the houses had great, powerfull wizards and witches. If anything I would be pleased to see all the houses no longer holding grudges and working together. Slytherin had the great wizard Merlin, and Gryffindor and even Hufflepuff have had dark wizards. I believe the phrase you muggles would use in the case of Hufflepuff would be, "Honey Badger does'nt give a shit", am I correct?

So in closing, while your fanfiction is somewhat flattering, I would like it if your had kept me, and everyone else in character. Remember, if there are abuse fictional stories of Harry, I should always be helping him, and not seeing him as a weapon.

With regards,

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

* * *

**Recently, I have reading some fics of where Harry is abused and in a good few of the ones I've read, Dumbledore comes off as a dick, and in some of them, some of Harry's friends abandone him! So, I thought that this is what Dumbledore would have to say.**


End file.
